Saturday morning toons
by Agent-G
Summary: Jamie, Kurt and Vincent are having their weekly time in font of the TV when they start to recall all of their favorite shows to Jamie


Disclaimer: I do not own any X-men evolution characters, with the exception of Vincent, and I also own none of the shows that get talked about, or mean anything by it, this is just a humorous story, not meant to offend.  
  
AN: This is based in my own Evolution world that I'm making, Vincent was introduced in Enter Mayhem, and for those new to it, yes he's an OC, but apparently a popular one to a few people.  
  
SATURDAY MORNING TOONS  
  
It was Saturday morning, and mostly everyone was still asleep, with the exception of Kurt, Vincent and Jaime who were doing their weekly ritual of watching Saturday morning cartons.  
  
They were currently watching the end of Samurai Jack.  
  
"Man I love this show." Vincent said.  
  
"Vell of course you do, you're a samurai, or at least trained as vone." Kurt said to him.  
  
Vincent just shrugged "Yeah that too, but it's a lot more interesting then a few of the other shows I could name. I mean I love the cinematic views they use, and you don't need to see other episodes to know what's going on, and some of them are like five minutes of dialogue and twenty minutes of pure fighting."  
  
"Yeah that is pretty cool." Jamie said. "Hey what should we watch after this? How about Transformers?"  
  
Vincent just groaned. "Please tell me your talking about the original series and not any of those anime ones. You know Robots in Disguise, or energon, armada, and stuff like that."  
  
"What's wrong with those?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Didn't you ever see the original series?" Vincent asked him.  
  
"I'm only thirteen, it was born in 1990." Jamie said to him.  
  
"Then I guess you haven't seen all the repeats of all those great 80's cartoons then huh?" Vincent said to him.  
  
"Oh ja I know vhat you mean, like G.I. Joe, Voltron, Thundercats and stuff like that." Kurt spoke up.  
  
"G.I. Joe was a cartoon, I though it was just toys?" Jamie innocently asked.  
  
"Oh no it was a cool cartoon show and comics." Vincent spoke up. "A lot of great stuff come out at that time, like Robotech, and MASKs."  
  
Kurt gives him a look.  
  
"What?" Vincent says.  
  
"You liked that show? All it had vas people with these masks and vehicles." Kurt said.  
  
"That's what was cool about it." He responded.  
  
"Anyvay he is right about zat, zere vere a lot of good stuff that came out of zat time, like Veeled (Wheeled) Warriors, Gem.  
  
Now Vincent gives Kurt a look. "Vhat?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I didn't say anything." He said.  
  
"Oh and Go Bots." Kurt said excitedly.  
  
Vincent groans "You've got to be kidding me. That Transformers rip-off."  
  
"It vas not a rip-off!"  
  
"Okay just a poor quality show with the same premise."  
  
"How can you say zat?"  
  
"Let's see, first off the transformers was drawn way better, they also had better music, stories, voice talent, and one other thing.  
  
"How come in Go Bots they were already Earth vehicles, I mean at least in Transformers before they went to Earth they transformed into futuristic vehicles, and then they explain why the Transformers got Earth vehicle modes."  
  
"I mean take the Go Bot leader, Leader One, which by the way wasn't too imaginative a name to begin with. He was already a F-15 fighter jet, he's from an alien world that didn't know of Earth and he could already transform into an Earth fighter jet."  
  
"Am I the only one with a problem with that? Transformers was the superior show hands down."  
  
"Vas not." Kurt said.  
  
"Vas-I mean was to." Vincent said back.  
  
"Vas NOT."  
  
"WAS TO."  
  
"VAS NOT!"  
  
"WAS TO!"  
  
"I bet the Brotherhood doesn't have problems like this." Jamie said to himself  
  
BROTHER HOOD HOUSE  
  
"Gotta go fast, gotta go fast, gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster" Pietro was singing at the top of his lungs and bouncing on the couch at super speed.  
  
"Oh no not again." Lance groaned. "Okay who let Pietro in here watching Sonic X again?" he yelled.  
  
"Don't look at me I wanted to watch Jackie Chan." Fred said. "But he took the remote and hid it somewhere."  
  
"Yeah I've been looking for the damn thing." Todd said. "But for all we know he could have hidden it in another state!"  
  
"You guys could always just get up and change it manually." Wanda growl at them.  
  
"Okay where are the pliers then?" Lance asked. Since the knobs on the TV had fallen off a long time ago and needed pliers to change it. (My family used to have an old TV like that, and I mean really old, before the remote was invented old.)  
  
"They were the first thing I looked for when I couldn't find the remote." Todd said.  
  
"YEAH GO-GO-GO-GO-GO!" Pietro yelled.  
  
"You know I wouldn't mind it if he didn't get so hyper watching that show." Fred said.  
  
"That's it I'm out of here." Wanda said and left the room.  
  
"Wait up snookums" Todd said, then was hurled back into the room by a hex bolt and sent into a wall, leaving a slight impression before falling onto his back.  
  
"You all right." Lance calmly asked, Todd gave a weak thumbs up. "Good I'm gone too." He said taking the keys to his jeep.  
  
Leaving Fred to pick up Todd and carry him out of the room, while Pietro still enthralled by his favorite show. 


End file.
